


年终奖

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #原梗出自小周 满足他看孟哥跳脱衣舞的愿望#黑心老板大战小长工 捎带给小周安排了八场演出的孟哥#甜 车





	1. Chapter 1

*  
周九良喘着粗气，一屁股坐在了卡座沙发上，扯开了工作服衬衫上的领结。  
不知道老板这次又买了什么东西，刚接到他电话，要求自己去快递点帮他取快递时，周九良还本着工作万岁的态度一副狗腿相，在帮这个王八蛋奸商扛了两个大箱子提了一个巨沉的兜之后回店里，周九良再也狗腿不起来了。  
同事秦霄贤笑嘻嘻的给他递了一杯冰水，周九良没好气的接过来，咕咚咕咚的喝，一边喝一边听着他忍不住笑意的调侃：“小周，你到底哪得罪老板了，啥活都能给你干。”周九良一把把杯子放在了桌面上，满脸幽怨：“我他妈哪知道。”  
看着秦霄贤一副无辜还幸灾乐祸的大傻子样，周九良恨恨的在心里骂上了老板，表情也变得有点狰狞：孟鹤堂，要不是看你长得好看，老子一天打你八顿还到不了天黑。  
正磨着牙，店门口就传来了一个让人牙根痒痒的声音，秦霄贤站了起来，看着摘下墨镜的老板：“孟哥好。”孟鹤堂笑了，男人漂亮的眼睛眯了起来，柔软艳丽的嘴唇弯出一个好看的弧度：“旋儿，小周呢？”  
旋儿是秦霄贤，小周自然就是坐着叹气的那位，周九良默默站了起来：“老板。”  
“去吧，把我车停一下，顺便把车上的包帮我背过来。”孟鹤堂走近了两步，把自己的车钥匙熟门熟路的扔到周九良手里，冲他眨了眨眼睛：“谢谢，啊对了，把你领结系好。”  
“好的老板，没问题老板。”周九良的笑容有些凄惨，他手里蹂躏着孟鹤堂钥匙上的毛绒玩偶，在秦霄贤忍不住的哧哧笑声中，一边系领结一边走出了酒吧大门。

*  
周九良托着下巴坐在空荡荡的吧台上，放空着自己：“我想不通。”  
他肯定想不通啊，第一次遭受社会毒打的大学生打工仔遇到了这么一个剥削阶级王八蛋老板，任谁都要恨得牙痒痒。周九良揉搓着自己的脸，回想着入职时孟鹤堂冲着他微笑的样子，忍不住叹了气，果然吃人不吐骨头的狐狸长得都巨他妈漂亮。  
孟鹤堂是他老板，这个毋庸置疑，他给周九良发钱，周九良给他干活，就这么简单。但周九良就在他酒吧干了份侍应生的工作，现在过得却像是卖给了孟鹤堂的包身工，不仅要给他拎包开车取快递，甚至还要帮他代缴停车费。  
周九良掰着手指头算钱，自己工作三天挣二百块，孟鹤堂一天的停车费就是一百，越算越是心痛，最后干脆不算了。周九良叹了口气，招呼过一边擦杯子的秦霄贤：“旋儿啊，我是不是很像一个冤大头？”

*  
不知道这次老狐狸又有什么糟心指示，周九良在围裙上擦了擦手，努力的想在进孟鹤堂办公室之前挤出一个可爱的笑容来，最后失败了。  
“老板，您找我？”周九良看着背对着他站在办公桌后头，不知道在鼓捣什么的孟鹤堂，弱弱的发出了疑问。孟鹤堂转过了身来，看着周九良的样子，脸上划过一瞬玩味的表情：“来啦？”  
周九良有气无力，点了点头，孟鹤堂坐在了椅子上，愉快的打量着周九良系好了的领结，不知在想些什么，周九良罚站罚够了，忍不住疑问：“您找我到底有什么事啊？”  
孟鹤堂挑了挑眉：“嗯？你没什么事想跟我说吗？”周九良心想，我想说的多了，比如你个老狐狸为什么不能换个人支使，但嘴上还是乖乖地说：“没有。”孟鹤堂有点诧异，他眼睛咕噜咕噜的转，在办公室里扫视了一圈，终于发现了有什么可以让周九良去做的事：“来，过来，把这箱橙子拿出去给大家分一分。”  
没错，就是周九良亲自去快递点扛回来的大箱子之一，现在周九良又把它扛了出去。

*  
晚饭时间难得的清净，孟鹤堂外出应酬去了，剩下几个员工在店里叽叽喳喳的吃着孟鹤堂给他们点的工作餐。  
“周哥，你是不是真的把老板得罪了啊，”秦霄贤一回想到周九良从老板办公室一脸生无可恋的抱着一箱橙子出来就想笑：“我们在这干了这么长时间了，孟哥从来都不这样啊。”周九良郁闷的拿勺子翻着饭盒里的便当，没好气的回答：“我怎么知道。”  
宋昊然一口咬掉了半个卤蛋：“要我说，就是欺负周哥是大学生呗，学生脸皮薄，好欺负。”周九良看着宋昊然叉子上的半个卤蛋，心里犯馋，可在自己的饭盒里怎么 翻找也没有卤蛋的影子，只有一块又一块的鸡排，他无力的放下了勺子：“那怎么办啊。”  
宋昊然颇为正义凛然：“你要是有了钱，不在这打工了不就完了嘛。”周九良似笑非笑，看了宋昊然一眼：“我要是有钱，还在这打工？你这不是废话嘛。”宋昊然赔着笑，一边咬下叉子上的另一半卤蛋：“别气，我给你爆个料。”  
一边听着宋昊然绘声绘色的描述，周九良的神色一边好转的不能再好转，原来孟鹤堂从前也不过是个服务行业，据老油条宋昊然的说法，孟鹤堂之前只是这家酒吧的舞蹈表演，后来赚够了钱才盘下了酒吧，不再跳舞的。  
宋昊然讲述的时候，虽然带着点憧憬“创业成功企业家”的意思在，但听到周九良耳朵里就是另一番滋味了，周九良一口咬下一大块鸡排，用力的咀嚼着，满脑子都是孟鹤堂在台上跳舞的样子。  
他咽下了嘴里的肉：“等老子以后有了钱，我让他单独给我跳舞，跳脱衣舞，脱了穿穿了脱。”周九良咬牙切齿，尤嫌不够，在周围同事略显惊恐和犹豫的眼神中，继续咬牙切齿：“我折腾不死他。”  
话音刚落，头顶上就传来了孟鹤堂带着笑意，还有点无奈的声音：“你折腾死谁？”

*  
周九良从孟鹤堂办公室出来的时候，所有同事都很诧异，他不仅全须全尾的出来了，脸上甚至迸发出了谜一样的工作热情。  
个中缘由只有周九良知道，孟鹤堂在办公室里并没有发火，反而带着种跃跃欲试的笑意，他坐在椅子上，看着对面坐立不安的周九良，无意识的舔了舔嘴唇：“想看我跳脱衣舞？”  
周九良摇头摇的像是拨浪鼓，孟鹤堂哈哈大笑，走到了他的身边，手指拂过了他的领结：“我又没说不行，这样吧，你安安分分，不迟到不早退，全勤工作，到年底一点岔子不出，我就单独给你跳。”  
还有这种好事，周九良睁大了眼睛，十分诧异。  
孟鹤堂眯着眼睛咬着嘴唇笑的样子果然还是十分奸商，不过出人意料的是，他把一封红包塞在了周九良衬衫胸前的口袋里：“停车费，还有小费。”

*  
周九良更狗腿了，秦霄贤看着他拎着孟鹤堂的包，跟孟鹤堂有说有笑的从门外走进来的样子，心里下了决断。  
天气一天天转凉，周九良工作的热情却始终没有转凉，孟鹤堂看着微信上周九良新发布的朋友圈“我爱工作，工作爱我”不禁摇头笑了起来，这孩子到底是有多想看自己跳脱衣舞啊。  
答案是很想，而且越来越想，周九良越跟孟鹤堂相处，越觉得他爱工作，工作爱他。还有比老板是个美人，且温柔好脾气，甚至还会跳脱衣舞的这份工作更完美的吗，当然没有。  
圣诞节那天，酒吧里做了主题活动，孟鹤堂在一众员工目瞪口呆的围观中，亲手为周九良系上了圣诞配色的领结，系好后还轻轻在他胸前摸了摸。孟老板看着周九良一副傻乎乎的笑容，抿起了嘴角，老狐狸在心里笑开了花：得手了。  
果不其然，秦霄贤对于周九良第二天牵着孟鹤堂的手进门早有心理准备，他默默擦着杯子：再好的猎人也斗不过好狐狸。

*  
所谓的年底终于正式来临了，元旦假期，周九良和孟鹤堂都旷工没有来店里，留下一帮单身狗员工在店里咬牙切齿。

一大早孟鹤堂就开车把周九良从学校里接了出来，不过他万万没想到，自己精心安排的一整天约会都让周九良心不在焉，吃过晚饭，周九良轻轻扯着他的袖子撒娇：“孟哥，脱衣舞呢？”  
孟鹤堂不知道是该高兴还是生气，原来他跳脱衣舞的吸引力比游乐园、西餐厅、电影院都要大，他无奈的捏了捏周九良的脸颊：“马上。”

这是周九良第一次来孟鹤堂家，孟鹤堂让他随便坐，就进了卧室，周九良只好规规矩矩的坐在了沙发上，晃着腿，等待着他男朋友出来履行约定。  
屋里暖烘烘的，周九良清了清嗓子，准备脱掉自己的外套，卧室的门却开了，孟鹤堂穿了一身薄的透明的衬衫和西裤，在周九良目瞪口呆的神色中走了过来，他随意撩了撩头发，对着周九良抛了个媚眼：“在这儿看？还是进卧室？”  
走进卧室的几步路，周九良直感觉嗓子发紧，身上燥热。孟鹤堂关上了卧室的门，伸手把他推到了床上，温热的喘息在他耳边响起，孟鹤堂轻轻舔了一下他的耳朵：“宝贝儿，眼睛睁好了。”  
剧情似乎从黑心老板大战小长工变成了撩人演员勾引消费者，孟鹤堂在浑身僵硬的小男朋友面前解开了自己胸口的纽扣，灵活柔软的纤腰摆动，衬衫不经意拂过已经挺立起来的两粒红果，让周九良狠狠咽了一口口水。  
孟鹤堂的衬衫已经成了一个可有可无的装饰品，要落不落的挂在腰际，他解开了西裤的扣子，腹股沟的轮廓越发清晰，他坐上了周九良的大腿轻轻蹭动，感受到周九良胯间半硬，孟鹤堂轻笑一声，手指拂过他的嘴唇，吻上了他的耳畔：“你好像，也不只是想看跳舞呢。”

周九良的初吻刚在圣诞夜那天交代出去，现在吻技还不甚精进，他笨拙的舔咬着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，最后在孟鹤堂的放水下成功侵入了他的口腔，与他唇舌交缠。周九良手心火热，贴在孟鹤堂微凉裸露的皮肤上大力揉捏，让孟鹤堂在接吻间隙不禁闷哼出声，又被性急的小男友把呻吟重新堵在口中。

孟鹤堂双手环住周九良的脖子，微微抬了抬屁股，顺从的让周九良脱下了西裤，老狐狸志在必得，真空上阵，周九良看着衣衫尽褪的孟鹤堂满脸通红，忍不住闭紧了眼睛，继续索吻。孟鹤堂边吻边笑着，他伸手握住了两人交叠在一起的性器，缓缓撸动着，不多时就感受到在他身体上游弋的手掌越发用力。  
“摸摸这里。”孟鹤堂从周九良的强势攻势中挣脱出来，边喘边把周九良的手引到了自己挺翘柔软的臀部，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，对着周九良笑：“我想让你...摸这里。”周九良从善如流，轻轻舔着孟鹤堂颈侧的青筋，一边悄悄的把手指深入了臀缝中。  
孟鹤堂勉力收缩着后穴，忍不住从喉间逸出呻吟声，周九良没有任何经验，但动作间没有一丝犹豫，直奔主题的插入了一根手指，即使孟鹤堂刚刚已经匆匆做了一些润滑，也经不住上来就被这么玩弄，他甚至无暇再去伺候两人的性器。孟鹤堂攀上了周九良的肩膀，威胁似的咬住了他颈间软肉：“太急了，你...唔，慢些。”  
周九良的呼吸也变得粗重了起来，孟鹤堂穴内的软肉像是讨好一样，紧紧吸住他的手指，滚烫的内壁滑腻又软嫩，勾的他忍不住吸了吸鼻子：“急的可不是我。”孟鹤堂轻轻舔吻着周九良裸露的皮肤，一边颤抖着双手去脱他的衣服，最后两人赤裸相对时，周九良的三根手指已经在饥渴又不知餍足的穴内并起抽插，直逼得孟鹤堂扭腰摆胯，不知天地何物。  
周九良的性器在孟鹤堂手中显得有些过分，孟鹤堂把脸埋在周九良颈窝，轻轻抬起了臀部，握着周九良的性器就要往下坐，周九良不仅不帮忙还要捣乱，他指肚轻柔的抚摸着孟鹤堂的腰窝，痒意使得孟鹤堂浑身颤抖，他忍不住求情：“别...别弄我...痒呢...”  
周九良感觉自己三魂被面前的妖孽勾去了两魂，不仅从善如流，放过了孟鹤堂敏感的后腰，还转而握住了孟鹤堂抚在他性器上的手，帮着孟鹤堂对准了往下坐，孟鹤堂的喘息在粗壮的性器进入身体之后越发情色，让周九良感觉刚派上用场的性器已经箭在弦上。

“啊！嗯...你，你个小兔崽子...别啊...”孟鹤堂被突如其来的贯穿逼出了尖叫，周九良一声招呼不打，整根性器就插了进来，逼得他脖颈后仰，忍不住身体颤抖，尖叫出声：“唔...别...你，等，等一下...”周九良头一次把他老板的话当成耳边风，他无师自通的挺动着自己的腰，把孟鹤堂送上门来的乳尖含在嘴里又嘬又咬，因为过量涌入的快感忍不住闷哼出声。  
孟鹤堂不甘心失去了主动权，他努力习惯着让人眼冒金星的快感，抬起臀部配合着周九良的插入，他腰软的像是风吹杨柳，不多时就让周九良头脑空白，在孟鹤堂刻意的收缩中缴械投降。

孟鹤堂喘着粗气，轻而易举的把周九良推到在了床上，还未把一口气喘匀就低头狠狠吻上了周九良的嘴唇：“宝贝儿...你还嫩点。”周九良不甘示弱，年轻人旺盛的自尊心和精力使他忍不住按下孟鹤堂的后腰，让两人的契合更加密切：“说谁呢，乖乖。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住笑意，唇舌温柔的拂过周九良的喉结，停留在了他的胸膛，眼波撩人：“不是要折腾死我吗，来呀。”周九良气血上头，孟鹤堂只感觉含在自己穴内的性器跳动了一下，就被周九良抱紧压在了身下，周九良喘着，脸一直红到了耳尖，埋头下来在孟鹤堂锁骨处留了个印子：“留你半条命，以后还要。”

年轻人精力就是旺盛，孟鹤堂扭摆着腰，看着自己的小男朋友奋力耕耘的样子，拉下他与自己唇舌相触，接吻是床上运动最好的调节剂，周九良暂时停下了腰胯的动作，轻吻孟鹤堂的耳尖调侃：“老板，我这样您还舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂感觉浑身过电，仿佛从前差遣周九良时心里那点龌龊的小心思都被抓了个正着，他不禁别开了头不敢再看周九良的眼睛：“你别说...”周九良却越发来劲，他握紧了孟鹤堂的腰，身下继续挺进抽出：“以后可不可以在你办公室里做？”  
孟鹤堂咬住了嘴唇，却忍不住在敏感点被刺激个正着时浪叫出声，周九良看着他情迷意乱的样子，不依不饶的追问：“嗯？问你话呢，老板。”孟鹤堂又羞又急，狠狠收缩了一下后穴：“嗯...你，你...别闹了...”周九良轻笑了一声，不再作弄在这个问题上格外羞涩可爱的老板，低头轻吻孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“听你的。”

*  
今天孟鹤堂也出门应酬了，周九良他们几个坐在没人的卡座上，吃着孟鹤堂点的工作餐，一边闲聊着。  
宋昊然叉起了碗里的卤蛋，又打量了一下其他人的饭碗，最终视线停留在了周九良的饭碗里：“你凭什么肉这么多，我们只有卤蛋。”  
周九良怡然自得，叉起了一块鸡肉送进嘴里，露出个坏笑：“因为我给老板卖力气。”  
那边宋昊然还在不平，秦霄贤已然看穿一切，默默按下了躁动的宋昊然：“别问，问就是关系户。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳下方  
←previous chapter


End file.
